Home
by Twixlett
Summary: Until she turned 18, she wasn't allowed to return home. When her father gives the orders to retrieve her, three boys who she didn't expect to come rescue her, did. Don't know if a one-shot or not... will decide later...


A red-haired girl, about the age of 18, leaned over the fence on her apartment balcony. The wind blissfully blew her hair. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Today was probably one of the most important days to her. Since she was 13 she had been waiting for this day. Before that she didn't mind whether she left or stayed but meeting the aliens made her want to leave. She had become jealous of them. They got to go home and she had to wait. She was jealous that they would be praised for coming to earth. Jealous that they could see their family again. She, wistfully, went into her apartment and looked around her. Her unhappy mood charged to a cheerful one as the sight of the almost empty room filled her eyes. She was turning 18 that day, and in only a few short minutes she could release a distress signal, and they would come and pick her up. She decided to not waste those minutes and got changed to fit her people's tradition. She slid off her human bracelet and her human like figure changed. Her hair grew a few inches, her eyes changed from brown to green and her ears turned into a point. She smiled and picked up some clothes. She changed into a short light green hooded dress. It had long sleeves, and what looked like an apron, which was a darker shade of green. She pulled on some flat brown ankle boots. Then she picked up two green ribbons and tied them round her freely hanging bangs. Looking at the time, excitement raged through her. She picked up the bracelet and pressed the button. The distress signal had been released. Now it was only a short wait.

* * *

><p>A green haired boy stood in front on two very large wooden doors. He waited along with his half brothers. They had been called to the council, with no reason why. They had been told everything would be explained to them in meeting. After a few minutes a young woman with blue hair came out.<p>

"General Kisshu, Doctor Pai, Commander Taruto... The council are ready to speak to you!" The young woman smiled. The three boys walked into the council room. All eyes were on them. They kneeled down in the centre of the room.

"Rise..." a loud voice spoke. The boys stood up and stared into the eyes of their council leader, Hide. "We have called you here because we need you to complete another mission!"

"Another one Hide-Sama?" Taruto whined. Hide nodded.

"I know, I ask much of you but, this is a very important mission for me..."

"What is it Hide-Sama?" Kisshu questioned.

"The collection on my daughter... She was sent to earth for safety purposes and if by the time we recovered this planet, she could return. But only when she turns 18. Today is that day. However, I cannot go and as you three are familiar with earth, I ask for you to do this. I ask you not as a leader, but a friend..." his voice was soft, not angry or loud as it usually was.

"What is the name of your daughter?" Kisshu asked. Hide smiled.

"Ichigo Minoto, or on earth Ichigo Momomiya." Kisshu's mouth dropped and his face went red, "Do not worry Kisshu, I know of your feelings towards her... I accept that..." Kisshu relaxed.

"We'll bring her back, we promise Hide-sama!" The three boys bowed and exited the room. They readied their ship and left and soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on the balcony fence, her balancing skills were amazing and the fact that if she fell she could just fly back up. Her dress and hair flying joyously in the soft breeze. She kicked the back of her feet against the railing and hummed a soft tune.<p>

_"What are you doing?" _A voice spoke from behind her and she fell backwards off the fence. She looked back to see who it was. She let out a sigh and stood up.

"I'm waiting..." She picked up the black cat behind her.

_"For who?"_

"My people, they're coming to take me home... I get to see father again! And all my friends and family! Everyone!"

_"Don't you think a lot would've changed Ichigo?"_

"Of course I do Mi... But it would be amazing to see everyone again!"

_"If you believe that Ichigo, I won't stop you..." _Ichigo scratched Mi's head.

"if only I could take you with me..."

_"Ichigo, I'm a cat chimera... I don't think they will..." _Ichigo sighed. She had created Mi by accident, but altered him enough he only changed into a raging, fearsome creature when needed and now, she'd have to leave him behind.

* * *

><p>The ship landed. Kisshu stood up and was about to teleport when, "Where are you going?" Pai questioned. Kisshu turned and looked at him sternly.<p>

"I'm going to get Ichigo... Make sure you're ready to leave and make sure the ship is hidden..."

"Yes General!" Kisshu growled. He hated it when Pai called him that. He teleported away, unaware of where to look. He decided to start at the house she had lived in 5 years ago. Nothing. She wasn't there. He concentrated and teleported directly in front of her. Ichigo was surprised and fell backwards of the railing once again.

"Did you have to?" She asked, lifting herself up. Kisshu chuckled.

"Sorry Neko-chan!" Ichigo's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened.

"Kish?" she whispered. She turned to look at his face. He had his signal smirk on. Ichigo smiled and launched herself at him causing them to fall into a near by tree, "KISSHU!" She yelled as it happened, "Have you come to get me? How's father? My friends? Family? Everyone?" Kisshu chuckled and sat himself properly on the branch.

"Calm down, yes I've come to get you. Hide-sama is fine. Your friends, family and everyone else are fine too..." Ichigo sighed.

"Thank goodness..." Ichigo stood herself up and walked toward the end of the branch, "Come on! I've got to say goodbye to Mi!" She stepped off the branch and flew back to her balcony. Kisshu chuckled, she was excited to go home. When he got to her she was hugging a black cat. Ichigo looked at him, "This is Mi... He's my pet... He was originally a chimera animal, but I made it so he would only change when needed, he's my protector!" She smiled. Mi sat proudly in her arms.

_She looks so happy with him... Maybe she's had him a while, I can't let her leave something she loves behind... _Kisshu sighed at his thought, "I made that mistake..." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing..." Ichigo shrugged and talked to Mi.

"I'll come and visit you!" She rubbed his ear. Mi purred loudly.

_"It's fine Ichigo, you don't have to!"_

"Of course I do, you're my best friend! I won't forget that!" Ichigo smiled as Mi rubbed his head against her hand.

_"Neither will I Ichigo. Neither will I..." _Ichigo hugged him. Kisshu couldn't stand the sight. How was he jealous of a stupid cat!? He shook his head and walked over to them.

"Ya know, Ichigo... Mi could come with us... People would love to know how to make chimera as pets!" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Mi jumped out of her arms as she turned to face Kisshu.

"Really? You mean it?" She asked, tears in her eyes. Kisshu nodded. Ichigo smiled with delight. She hugged Kisshu tightly and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kisshu gratefully hugged back. Ichigo picked up Mi and the three of them teleported to the ship. Ready to go home.


End file.
